tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Beifang
Beifang (北方, Hoppō), known primarily as Northern China, is a Loop turned after Avenger liberated the Anti-Uber from Haruface, deactivating its looping feature, and gave control of the Loop over to his Dousing Shard, thus overriding the Loop's major functions and turning it into a Singularity. Due to the influence of both Chinese and Japanese inhabitants, Beifang has a mixture of both Chinese and Japanese architectural styles. Beifang acts as the Z-Team's XXXXX Mission. Prior to Avenger's interference, the Loop was set within the time that Japan enacted the upon China. However, during the policy, it was then that the Loop was turned into a Singularity, which caused an even greater tragedy that was recorded within history, turning the Three Alls Policy into an all-out war between the Japanese Kami Raijin and Fujin over complete possession of the "Kaminarimon Gate". *'Holder of the Dousing Shard' - Raijin *'Holder of the Anti-Uber' - Fujin Notable Inhabitants Beifang is split in three ways, where either someone is under the rule of either Raijin, Fujin or Cain so long as they are within the lands of Beifang. Humans are a very natural abundance within Beifang, but none of them seem to hold the abilities of a , where most of them are ignorant as to what is. Aside from Servants and Humans roaming around, there are some that roam the lands of Beifang, but most of them could only be found within the Nei Mongol Province. Raijin's Army *Gatekeeper Raijin *Master of Raijin, Fusu Fujin's Army *Gatekeeper Fujin *Master of Fujin, Fusu Unaffiliated *Assassin Cain *Archer Hou Yi *Azure Dragon Zuo Ci Locations Upon being turned into a Singularity, the northern parts of China were stripped away from its surrounding parts, making it its own location. Beifang still contains the five locations: Hebei, Beijing, Tianjin, Shanxi and Nei Mongol, which are all being referred to as provinces within the Singularity by its inhabitants. Around the perimeter of Beifang, it is entirely surrounded by water, with the exception of Beijing, which is landlocked. Around the surrounding water are extraordinarily high mountains that the locals have claimed are never-ending, despite their attempt in trying to climb them. Hebei Province The Hebei Province is a coastal province surrounding both Beijing and Tianjin, being deemed the most important piece of land within Beifang by Raijin and Fujin. Due to their constant dispute over it, the Hebei Province has been split in half, where Raijin holds dominion over the left half, whereas Fujin holds dominion over the right half. Due to this, both Rajin and Fujin have agreed to treat the Hebei Province as a neutral land, where conflict between them specifically is not allowed, fearing that it would destroy the entirety of the province, turning it into another Nei Mongol Province. Because of this peace treaty within these lands, Raijin and Fujin treat the Hebei Province as a location for trading between their owned locations, primarily bringing supplies to their armies stationed within certain areas. Due to the only city spanning throughout the entire province, there is a lack of villages within the Hebei Province, leaving little to no open places, save for plazas and the like. Shanxi Province Beijing Province Tianjin Province Nei Mongol Province The Nei Mongol Province is a coastal province that is entirely made up of desert. Initially, the Nei Mongol Province flourished, housing many people, holding many cities and villages within it, and was ruled by Raijin. However, after the constant war efforts of Raijin and Fujin, the Nei Mongol Province became a desolate wasteland with no hope of recovery. Due to its near-endless desert, neither Raijin, Fujin, or their respective armies tend to visit, unless for the rare occasion of invading the lands in retaliation after the vile inhabitants attacked one of their protectorates. The Nei Mongol Province is the largest province within the entirety of Beifang. While the Nei Mongol Province is referred to as such by those not part of it, those that seek refugee here refer to it as the Land of Nod. Through this free space, Assassin melded his Rejects of Humanity with the lands of the Nei Mongol Province, turning the entire province into a remake of the Land of Nod from Christian Mythology, where he holds complete jurisdiction and control over the lands, as though they were just another body part to him. The Land of Nod is nothing more than a span of space that holds the "Evils of Beifang", or so Raijin and Fujin refer to them as. In truth, the "Evils" are merely those that disagree with the two Kami's warmongering ways, hoping to fight against them and returning Beifang to its original glory. Those that are not part of the Land of Nod normally see it as a vile place that they should never step foot into, while others see it as an escape that could usher in the eradication of the Kami, turning to it so they could add onto the Land of Nod's military power. However, these beliefs would soon turn against them as most people that have tried to seek refugee inside the Land of Nod have been turned into monsters. Within the Land of Nod, there is a ruined city that is referred to as the Forgotten City by those that have not turned into monsters. The Forgotten City, when the province was still Nei Mongol, was called Holingol, at one point being the capital for Raijin's territories. While none of the original structures exist here anymore, being nothing but debris floating around the desert's air, the interior of the city reminisces that of a nest. This nest spans for miles, and is perhaps the most dangerous place within the entirety of the Land of Nod, where more and more monsters continue to be born here on a daily basis. This location is especially important to Assassin, as it's his base of operations. Beifang Nei Mongol Province Forgotten City.png|The entrance to the "Forgotten City" Beifang Nei Mongol Province Forgotten City Interior.png|The nest within the "Forgotten City" Trivia *